


Lustful Romance

by NyxArcana



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Maids, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxArcana/pseuds/NyxArcana
Summary: Yosuke and Yu find themselves in a more romantic setting despite the lust they submit themselves to.





	Lustful Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed a break from writing about the same story; it's a bit tiring. Don't know if I want to make this a sort of thing where I post Persona-related drabbles or just want to make this a cute little one-shot. I do have an Akira x Iwai story where Akira is a horny vampire, but I don't know if anyone wants to read that. It's pretty lengthy, but Akira is pretty submissive and a bitchboy so yea, comment if you want that and I'll just add that fic on this work. Anyway, enjoy one of my favorite things to do with Yosuke x Yu (which is to make Yosuke crossdress and Yu take advantage of it).

“Yu, this isn’t exactly appropriate for the festival…” Yosuke bit his lip as he tried his best not to take big steps that would cause the toy inside him to keep hitting against his sweet spot.

 

“Why? You volunteered to participate in the beauty pageant so anything goes. If you’d like, I can make the skirt even shorter so people see that you’re a little slut who likes being toyed around. Except, you’re a little shy cutie so you wouldn’t want people to see such a wonderful view so I recommend you shut up right about now.” The gray-haired high school student quipped back as he walked at the same, awkward pace to that of Yosuke’s.

 

Things weren’t meant to go this far, especially since Yosuke was supposed to go up on stage and be judged, eyes piercing through him and analyzing him to the point of uncomfortableness. Just the thought of the students around him staring at the two filled the cross-dressing boy with anxiety. The maid dress he was sporting was already attracting decent attention from boys and girls alike and seeing Yosuke hold onto Yu was the same as if the once-rambunctious boy held a sign above him that asked for attention.

 

“Yu, people are staring! T-Take this pocket vibe out of me, please! I-I don’t like it!” Yosuke whispered as he held his knees together to hold in his urges and desires. He was lying; he loved the feeling of being played around and being used at Yu’s will. He wanted to feel important due to his status as second-in-command. It was nice to have some sort of power as many in the Investigation Team didn’t have the honor of making decisions, but there was a sense of inferiority that Yosuke had adopted due to the fact that his own teammates usually disregarded any suggestion he had as stupid and illogical. Now, however, the honor of being used by Yu made him feel important to someone.

 

“Shut up, got it? You love this shit, anyway. Why else would you get so hard under that cute skirt of yours?” The serious boy sneered as he started to walk faster, forcing his companion to pick up the speed as well. Consequently, this made the vibe go deeper inside of the maid’s hole which hit places that Yosuke could not even reach with his fingers, despite all he tried. This ecstasy was never brought about by his own self and he was saddened that it had to come from some simple toys.

 

It wasn’t that Yosuke hated toys and what they did to him. On the contrary, he enjoyed how amazing his body reacted to them and the wonders they unleashed on him. The circumstance of not being able to buy sex toys in fear that his parents would find out or that Teddy would embarrass him actually had heightened his love for the tools of pleasure. There was something rooted in deep emotion that did not allow this huge love for toys to prosper during the event.

 

“Yu, I don’t like it. I-I only like it b-because I’m thinking about you. I don’t want to feel good because of s-some dumb toys. I want you to make me feel this hot~” Yosuke’s words slurred out sweetly to Yu. Never had he thought that Yosuke could be so sweet during such a lustful experience. Ever since going out with him after the first month of school, the relationship between the two consisted of being friends with benefits. Both boys wanted to further and establish an actual relationship, but the two presumed that the other simply was using the other to get rid of their hot, hormone-induced heats that they got.

 

“And are you thinking about anything that’s specific, my kitten? Are you thinking about a certain way you want me to fuck you?” Yu cooed as he made his way into the school building, his objective being to reach the boy’s bathroom where he would be able to ravage the turned-on boy before his pageant.

 

“H-Hold my hand while you give it to me~” The boy panted out without shame. Yu, for the first time since he had met Yosuke, blushed. Yosuke was the initiator most of the time so the leader of the Investigation Team saw a side of his co-leader that was fueled by lust, not romance. At least, that’s what Yu thought that holding hands connotes. There was nothing extremely sexy or lewd about embracing each other’s hands as Yu thrusts into his crush. The only feeling that was prominent with Yu from the thought of holding those warm, soft hands was romance.

 

“Yosuke, do you like me?” The dominant boy inquired once the two finally arrived at the bathroom. Fortunately, it was empty which meant that the confessions between the two would be unheard and their session wouldn’t be heard.

 

“Do you like me, Yu?” Yosuke dodged, afraid his feelings would cause the new student to drift away. The maid didn’t want to lose the opportunity of staying intimate with the only boy who made him discover a part of him that he had unknowingly repressed for a good part of his life.

 

“Kitten, you can’t just answer my question with a question. If you answer my question, I promise that I won’t turn on the vibrator during your little stage debut, m’kay?” Yu gave a genuine smile as he took out the tiny remote that controlled the intensity of the vibrations the toy conjured. Yosuke was hesitant at first. If Yu wanted something serious, he would have simply forced it. The fate of the two boys was intertwined and it was hard to pull apart considering the threat of the T.V. World. Yet, Yosuke was simply comic relief for everyone. The team was composed of people who were serious about the cause and even though Yosuke was the most determined to see it through that the threat was dispelled, most didn’t see it. He could have been easily forgotten and would end up a liability. It was scary to think about it, but the thoughts rampaged inside of Yosuke’s mind until he could no longer take it.

 

“Does it even matter to you? You’re only using me because I’m so easy and low because I like you a lot. This is the only way I can be with you without being laughed at or disappointed by you. Yu, I love you but...look at me. I’m wearing a freaking maid dress for you and a pocket vibe is in me. What kind of guy would like such a disgusting dude? It’s...fucking horrible feeling this way and it’s probably worse that someone this shameless feels strongly about you.” Yosuke was on the verge of tears, saddening his own self and having low hopes for what Yu was going to say. Anything said that was positive Yosuke had convinced was going to be a way to not make things awkward and still keep that promise of sex between the two so Yu was basically stuck between a rock and a hard place.

 

“Yosuke, do you really feel that way? Are you sure you’re not overthinking things just because you’re not used to feeling this way about guys?” Yu wiped away the tears that were already rolling down the teen’s cheeks.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, ever since you introduced yourself to me while rolling around in that trash can, I thought you were pretty cute and dorky. Smelly, but cute.” The boy chuckled as he turned off the pocket vibe to let the mood sway over to a romantic one instead of staying at a sexual one.

 

“Your antics make you more adorable each day and just seeing you want to try and one-up me everytime we discuss something about our investigations is precious. It shows that you really look up to me and like me a lot that you want to be like me. But Yosuke, I don’t want you to be like me at all. I want you to be mine and not in a sexual way. Err, I do want you to be mine in a sexual way, but also in a romantic way. I want you to be my boyfriend from now on. That means that I acknowledge the fact that you love me and I reciprocate those feelings.” The leader gave a tiny kiss on Yosuke’s lips, an action that hadn’t really occurred between the two boys.

 

“Yu, don’t lie about what you feel for me. You always flirt around with Rise and Yukiko whenever you get the chance. You’re a womanizer by nature; you don’t have any interest in guys, especially ones that are inferior to you.” Yosuke pouted as he lowered his head in shame, trying to ignore the fact that the stimulation was still ongoing.

 

“You’re right, Yosuke. I am a womanizer by nature which is why I’m able to charm you so easily. With the way you’re dressed right now, you should fit under my type, right? You look like such a cute girl who is in desperate need of finding a man and, for once, I’m actually interested in a girl that has fallen for me. Won’t you be mine, Yo-chan~?” Yu giggled as he slid his hands under the shy boy’s skirt and inserted his thin, long fingers into him. The vibe had significantly increased in vibration which meant that the remote was still in the dominant’s control.

 

“Y-Yu, I-I love you so much! I-I don’t want you to think I don’t just because of how horny I am! P-Please, don’t see me like a slut! See me as a boyfriend~!” The boy with dyed hair moaned out as his body writhed involuntarily from the entrance of a foreign feeling. The gray-haired man’s fingers and true emotions brought to life a new emotion that Yosuke had never felt when being intimate. It was a new sort of lust that entangled itself with romance and love and he wanted to bottle up that feeling and keep it with him forever.

 

“I know you love me, Yosuke. You think I don’t notice how jealous you were of Yukiko? You pout so much whenever I compliment her on anything and sometimes, you even grunt without you knowing. Still, I’d rather you not be so public about it. Jealousy doesn’t look good on my cute boyfriend and I’d rather assert your dominance instead of causing a problem. Assert yourself as I will right now.” Yu spoke with a deep tone as he curled his fingers inside of Yosuke, gently nudging a bump that was the submissive boy’s sweet spot. His back arched as he hissed from the pleasure, almost immediately cumming ropes of thick, pent-up release. It stained his precious dress with a stain that was more than noticeable from how much had actually come out, but it was all worth it at that moment. Keyword, that moment.

 

“I hope my precious boyfriend does well in his beauty pageant today~!”

 

“DUDE, ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I CAN’T GO UP LIKE THIS! FREAKING YU!” Yosuke yelled as he tried his best to wash off all the release from his black and white dress.


End file.
